


Watching You

by DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: F/F, TW: Drugs, set in 1x10, spoilers for 1x10, tw: alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis/pseuds/DaughterOfAthena_SisterOfArtemis
Summary: Something draws Raffi closer to Seven. She just can't not watch her. (leading up to the hand-holding scene in 1x10)
Relationships: Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "Star Trek: Picard" or any of the characters.  
> English is not my native language.

The first thing Raffi noticed about Seven was her eyes. Not the implant, or the color of her eyes, but the sadness within them.

The second thing she noticed was Seven’s posture. Where others saw confidence or even arrogance, Raffi saw pain, as if the weight of the world rested heavily on Seven’s shoulders.

These impressions had stuck with Raffi ever since.

\---

When they met again, in the crashed Borg cube, Raffi felt joy. Seeing the younger woman was unexpected, but it gave her hope for their mission.

\---

After crying for a long time into Raffi’s shirt, Elnor told her all about his adventures ever since they had separated. He spoke very fondly of Seven and what she had done for them and the xBs. And how sad and exhausted Elnor thought she looked.

\---

When Elnor and Raffi got back to Rios and Seven, Seven was planning on going back to the cube. She wanted to tell the xBs of the offer extended to them by the androids. Elnor offered to go with her. Raffi suspected he would not soon leave her side.

“I’ll join you guys. I think I need to take a walk.”

On the way to the cube, Raffi watched Seven and Elnor interact. They really had grown close to one another during their shared time on the Borg cube. Raffi envied them for their bond and thought about her relationship with her son. She might have burned that bridge a long time ago, but maybe this group of people Picard had assembled around himself before his death could be her second chance.

Later, on the ship, she watched Seven again. Her interaction with the xBs seemed almost intimate. Forming a collective, even for such a short time, had bound them together. In each conversation with one of the xBs, it became clear just how well they knew each other.

\---

They sat in what passed for the mess hall on this ship, playing Kal-toh, drinking alcohol, unwinding from a long few days, getting lost in their thoughts. Picard being back eased their minds. The xBs would be safe here. The androids were also safe, and the ban would be lifted. These accomplishments satisfied them all, but now that they were not running on adrenaline, they felt tired and their bones were heavy. No one could sleep, though. Instead, Raffi and Seven were playing this god-forsaken game Seven carried with her named Kal-toh. Raffi hated it, so she opted for watching Seven (again. Was this going to be a thing?) instead of paying attention to the game.

Raffi was half fascinated by her, half worried for her.

“I assure you I’m not going to fall off my chair” Seven said without looking up from the game, her left hand playing with a t’an. Of course she would notice… _Busted_!

“Sorry”, Raffi replied sheepishly. “It’s just - I mean - well, Elnor told me about, you know, the Queen’s cell and - what happened there… I’m just - I’m worried, honey.”

Seven continued playing with the t’an, still not looking up. “I’m also not going to attack anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.” It did not sound angry.

“God, no. That’s not what I’m thinking. JL told me that you protected them while exerting your… plan… on Freecloud. And I saw you interacting with the xBs and Elnor, who, by the way, told me how you looked out for him and the xBs. As far as I’m concerned, you’re fine. No, I have demons of my own and I just wanna make sure you’re not haunted by yours for doing what’s right even if it felt wrong. I mean with the collective and all that.”

At that Seven did look up and her hand stilled. She eyed Raffi for a long time, then she seemed to reach a conclusion. Her eyes grew softer, her shoulders relaxed. She placed the t’an and leaned back. The Kal-toh became a bit more structured. “Your turn.”

Raffi stared at the game before making her move. The Kal-toh did not change at all.

“This is really not satisfying at all. How the hell can you enjoy this game?”

“You have to concentrate hard to complete the Kal-toh. There’s no room for thinking about anything else.”

Silence again.

“This is definitely healthier than all the shit I used to do to forget...”

Seven studied her, ignoring the game. “You’re an addict”, she concluded without judgement.

“Yes.” Raffi held Seven’s gaze. “I used to do drugs.”

“I understand.” Seven returned her attention back to the game. “If it weren’t for my Borg implants, I might be an alcoholic.” The way she said it almost sounded nonchalant.

The game continued. Raffi kept watching Seven, she just could not help herself.

“Want another drink or would you prefer to keep staring at me?” There was a sparkle in Seven’s eyes.

“Ah fuck, I’m sorry… Hit me with that drink.” Just after the words left her mouth, Seven started laughing. Openly and freely, as if some weight had been lifted. She was beautiful. This woman became more irresistible by the second.

“Honey, you should laugh more often!” Seven’s face softened into a smile that seemed almost shy.

“So should you. Your smile makes people feel safe. That’s quite the gift.” The two women exchanged soft smiles. Raffi could feel herself falling for the younger woman.

They continued playing for a while, their hands on the table got closer and closer to each other’s. Then, as if in silent agreement, their hands met softly, fingers intertwining. They smiled at each other just as softly. Raffi knew then, watching Seven would most definitely become a thing. And most likely, more than just watching and holding hands would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Have a nice day :)


End file.
